


Heya, Sammy

by MurderousQueen



Series: Don't Tell Sammy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousQueen/pseuds/MurderousQueen
Summary: Second alternate ending to Don't Tell Sammy.





	

The thumps had been two bodies, Piper and Dani, thrown roughly against the floor. And the scream was Dalia, choking in mid-air. The witch was standing there, smiling, looking serene, and she was crying black goo, black goo was dripping out of her ears, out of the corners of her mouth, out of the surface of her skin. She didn’t try to stop Dean or Cas as they dashed back inside to grab a loaded gun each, bullets filled with witch killing potion which they both pointed at her and began shooting, and shooting, and shooting.

There were holes in her dress and holes in her body that oozed black, and she looked as though she might be decaying, but still she did not die. She did drop Dalia, who fell to her knees gasping for breath, who Cas ran to to help out while Dean took both guns and began storming towards the witch, shooting every last bullet right into her, stomach, heart, head. Each wound oozed black and then began to heal, although her skin did begin to look flakey like rotting fish scales.

When he got close enough, she grabbed Dean’s wrist and flung him with considerable strength and he flew through the open door of Piper and Dani’s apartment which those two in turn had been thrown out of, hitting the wall across from it and sliding to the floor.

Dean knew the witch had made a mistake, now, because she couldn’t enter the apartment, not with the hex bag hidden in the plant which Dean could see on the worktop as he began to scramble to his feet.

 _Wrong_.

She stepped over the threshold and strolled right over to Dean who she grabbed in a vice-like grip. Cas dashed into the apartment, top half bare and still smeared with drying come, only to be thrown and pinned roughly against the wall.

‘I knew he would come if I hurt you,’ the witch said delicately. ‘I knew you both would come if I began to hurt the ones you know. The perky, tall freak. Those rotten excuses for men who dress as women. The annoying baker and her corrupt friends. But you, it’s you Castiel will always come to. I’ve been watching. And you’re coming with _me_.’

Cas was pinned against the wall as Dean was knocked out by a single touch and dragged away. When Dean was out of sight, Cas fell to the floor and though his knees hit the ground hard and were aching, Cas ran desperately after the witch, but was she even a witch? as she dragged Dean up one flight of stairs and then to the elevator and got it as it began to descend to the tenth floor. Cas took the stars, running as fast as his legs would go, crashing and clanging and pushing past the people who had awoken and come out at all the commotion, taking two, three steps at a time to find the tenth floor completely empty, the elevator too.

‘Dean,’ Cas called desperately. _‘Dean_. DEAN!’

He dashed along both sides, but there was no response. He continued to call out, screaming, screams echoing through the building and he felt like he was trapped in a maze though it was just the same simple floor plan and people were coming out of their apartments but he didn’t care; he pushed past the queens as they came out asking what was wrong, he pushed past the strangers, he even dashed past Hasdiel when he came along looking confused because Cas didn’t have time for former angels right now.

‘She took Dean,’ Cas kept saying manically, as more and more people came from other floors to the see the crazy man on the tenth. ‘She took Dean to the elevator and now he’s gone.’

‘Four,’ said a voice behind him, and he turned to see Lexi the Supernatural fan, ‘Two, six, two, ten, five, ten. You have to go from the lobby. _Go_.’

Four. Two. Six. Two. Ten. Five. Ten. It was the floor pattern from that elevator ritual. It made absolutely no sense, yet it made sense in the same; the girl from the elevator ritual got on at the fifth floor, and she accompanied the ritual do-er to the tenth.

The crazed creature that had Dean had ran up the stairs to the fifth floor dragging Dean like a rag doll, and she had taken the elevator to the tenth.

Castiel bolted into the elevator to take it to the lobby, repeatedly jabbing at the button to make it go faster despite knowing it wouldn’t do anything. He wanted to scream, he wanted to claw his way up the elevator shaft because it would be faster than the speed at which the elevator went from floor to floor doing the stupid ritual that didn’t make sense and wouldn’t work and when it finally reached the last stop on the tenth floor he flew out and holy shit it actually worked.

It was dark and red and hot and out of the windows there were burning crosses in the sky, covered in rotting corpses. The floor was covered in rotting black goo, and Cas was completely alone. He dashed through the hallways and burst into apartments, all empty, until he entered the apartment that in the real world was owned by the drag queens, in this one still looked the exact same as it did in the real one, but without Christmas decorations and _with_ a vile creature standing by Dean who was tied to a chair.

The door slammed shut behind Castiel. The lighting was red.

‘Castiel,’ the vile creature said delicately. ‘At long last. My name is Gaidrel.’

Gaidrel was a familiar name. Castiel had heard of the three banished angels, two of which unknown to humans; Gadreel, who had let the snake into the Garden of Eden, Gadriel, twin to Gadreel, who had once tried to claim himself a God and then Gaidrel, who hated humanity almost as much as Lucifer did. Castiel had never known what had happened to Gadriel or Gaidrel, all he knew was that they were gone before they made a lasting enough impact to make it into the Bible or even into whispers of any religion man followed.

‘You’re an angel,’ Castiel stated.

‘Yes.’

‘Your vessel is rotting.’

‘Yes.’

‘You fell.’

‘No.’

Dean was beginning to awaken. Castiel looked at him and dashed over to him, Gaidrel not stopping him. When Castiel touched the ropes that bound him, they burned, flaming like the crosses hanging in the sky outside.

‘No?’

‘I was banished here, Castiel,’ Gaidrel explained, ‘when our father discovered my hated of human kind. My brother Gadriel was banished similarly, into another world like this, where he is to be alone with other banished creatures and play games with humans stupid enough to try out the rituals to summon him. He is often known as the Hooded Man, who drives a black cab through another world and takes humans on a journey until they tell him to stop. However, he is _not_ the Hooded Man, but a passenger that often gets in with the human passengers and tries to convince them of his Godly state and trick them into entering an alternate reality in which he will improve and collectively ruin their lives. However what I do, is … a little different.’

What the fuck was this crazy bitch talking about? Castiel looked at Dean, awake now, silent and looking pleadingly at Cas. Castiel kneeled by him, holding his hand but not daring to touch the burning rope again.

‘What do you do?’ Castiel asked, only because he knew that’s what Gaidrel wanted to hear.

‘I dwell in this lone dimension and visit those who do the elevator ritual and attack those who do it wrong,’ Gaidrel shrugged. ‘If they do it in pairs, or they look at or talk to me. I let them think they’ve made it back into their world by creating a veiled version of it around them, but inevitably I show up and kill them. Just for fun, usually, until quite recently.’

What the fuck?

‘You see, someone in this building did the ritual after, apparently, some people she knows made some kind of … picture … about my ritual, and about one of the victims I killed by the name of Elisa Lam. Killing her was quite fun. I left her body in a water tank. I based it on a picture I’d heard humans talking about set in Japan. It was quite fitting given the race of my vessel despite me actually originally finding this vessel in Korea.’

The Elevator Ritual. The movie based on it. Lexi, Kat and Evan.

‘Evan did the ritual,’ Castiel realized. She had been the first.

‘Yes,’ Gaidrel confirmed. ‘It was the first time someone had done the ritual since the event during which the angels fell, and as soon as I stepped out into this world on the fifth floor I sensed their presence throughout the land and my vessel’s innards began to decay and excrete its rot. The presence of the angels made my vessel weak, a regular vessel I’m inhabiting rather than my actual self as it became when I first took it. So, naturally, I had to spook the one who had done my ritual and then step out into the world to see what the situation was.’

‘And start killing people,’ Castiel stated.

‘Naturally,’ Gaidrel commented. ‘As soon as I stepped into the world I was overwhelmed with the thoughts and opinions of humanity, and I soon discovered what was going on in this building and that humanity had deemed it wrong and sinful. And since God is my father, and yours, I had to do his work and take care of the sinful behavior.’

‘That’s bullshit,’ said Dean, talking for the first time. ‘God doesn’t give a flying rat’s ass about what these people get up to, Cas told me.’

‘That’s true,’ Gaidrel reasoned, ‘but humanity deems it sinful, and humanity serves God. God wants us to serve humanity, and so I do so and in turn serve the version of God they have created, getting rid of the filth. And then _you_ showed up, Castiel.’

‘You’re bat shit fucking crazy,’ said Dean.

‘God must loathe you,’ Gaidrel told Cas, ignoring Dean.

‘No,’ Castiel said proudly. ‘He doesn’t. God doesn’t care. It’s the delusions of humanity that brought about that mindset.’

‘Are you sure about that?’ Gaidrel replied with a cocked eyebrow.

‘I’m pretty certain,’ Castiel nodded, ‘and even so, if God did have the mindset, he would be wrong.’

‘You would call your own father wrong?’

‘Yes,’ Castiel said decidedly. ‘Freewill is more important than obeying someone none of us have even met. Forming our own opinions is more important than following someone else’s.’

‘Why are you so up God’s ass anyway?’ Dean asked. ‘Didn’t you say he banished you?’

‘Yes, but he’s still my father,’ Gaidrel justified. ‘You have to obey your father.’

‘Bullshit,’ Dean snapped. ‘Listen lady – and I use that term loosely – I thought like that once. I did everything my dad told me to and it took years after he died for me to realize half of it was fucking wrong. You don’t have to live like that.’

‘Don’t tell me anything to do with my father is _wrong_ ,’ Gaidrel hissed. _‘This_ is wrong. You are wrong. What goes on in this building is wrong. Those little friends I attacked to get to your attention were wrong. Men dressing up as women. Men _living_ as women.’

‘Men dressing up as women is a high form of entertainment,’ Castiel justified, ‘and those “men” living as women _are_ women.’

‘Cas, she’s been living in her own world for God knows how fucking long. She’s dumb as shit. This entire situation is dumb as shit. I’m tied to a chair by a crazy ass angel who sounds like some regular dick strolling in off the street and spewing rubbish. It’s almost funny how dumb she is.’

‘You’re dumb,’ Gaidrel retorted childishly.

Castiel looked from Dean to Gaidrel. He looked around the room with its red light and thought of the outside with its burning crosses covered in corpses. And then he looked at Gaidrel’s overly angry expression, and it started to seem funny. She _was_ just another dick, any old dick with those opinions, and she was so wrong it was practically funny.

Suddenly the lighting began to change, and the darkness lifted, and they were just sitting in a normal apartment. The ropes on Dean’s wrists stopped flaming, and Cas was able untie them. Gaidrel looked very phased by this turn of events.

‘You’re stupid,’ Castiel told Gaidrel.

‘You’re disgusting,’ Gaidrel snapped. ‘Who’s ever heard of a gay angel? It’s sickening.’

‘I’m not an angel,’ Castiel corrected. ‘Not right now, at least. And even if it was it’s not about what I am. It’s about who I am. Dean made me realize that.’

‘Well … he’s stupid,’ Gaidrel said weakly.

Her eyes started to leak black goo again.

‘Dean is the most intelligent man I’ve ever known,’ Castiel said while looking at Dean, Dean looking back at him. ‘And you reflect the opinions of the most ignorant people there were on this earth. Dean, let’s leave. We can just … come back later and kill her or find her in the walls she’s been hiding out in and bugging people.’

‘There’s an angel blade in the trunk of my car,’ Dean agreed, heading towards the door with Cas. ‘Man, I can’t believe the thing we’ve been hunting isn’t even scary. It’s just an idiot.’

‘And petty, too,’ Castiel agreed. ‘Brainwashed.’

‘Dumb as shit,’ said Dean.

‘No,’ said Gaidrel. ‘No, you can’t leave.’

The evil ghost, witch, angel, who had seemed so intimidating at first now just seemed like a weak little girl with her skin falling off and black goo oozing out of her, dripping down her face from her hairline.

‘Bye, bitch,’ Dean offered sweetly, throwing his arm around Cas as he left.

Then Castiel stopped.

‘How did you recognize me, anyway?’ he asked.

‘Your grace may be gone but your vessel contains traces that allows angels to identify you,’ Gaidrel shrugged, sheepish, then fiercely added, ‘you faggy cock-sucking freak.’

‘Okay,’ Castiel said flatly, ‘bye.’

‘ _No_ ,’ Gaidrel hissed.

She tried to follow them out of the door but as she lunged forward she tripped on her torn dress and fell forward. When she tried to stand up, her body began to crumble and burst, turning to the rotting black excrement of her decay.

‘NO!’ she screamed. ‘NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!’

She was screaming until she was nothing but a rotting black pool of mush on the floor.

‘That was weird,’ Dean stated.

‘Extremely,’ Castiel agreed.

‘So, wash up a little, grab a snack then go to bed? We’ve got a long drive ahead of us tomorrow.’

‘Sounds like a plan,’ Castiel agreed, taking hold of Dean’s hand as they headed for the elevator, Dean’s arm having dropped from around him when they’d turned back to face the ugly gloop dirtying the carpet in the hallway.

By the time they did the reverse of the ritual, they were laughing about it.

‘It was so anti-climatic!’ Dean complained. ‘I was expecting some epic boss battle. But she melted like the fucking Wicked Witch of the West.’

‘Except she was an angel,’ Castiel added. ‘That, I didn’t expect.’

‘Neither did I,’ Dean agreed. ‘Aw, man. This is gonna be a sucky story to tell Sam when I get back to him. Mind if I say it was a witch, she pinned the guy I was hunting with against a wall and me next to him, but I still managed to shoot her while she monologued about how straight people are gonna take over the world?’

‘Tell him whatever you want,’ Castiel shrugged. He knew how it was. He knew Dean would never tell Sam the truth. ‘Hype it up. Make it into such a big deal that it’s as if you killed Hitler or something.’

‘Oh, man,’ Dean mused. ‘Killing Hitler would be _awesome_. Grilled cheese?’

‘With extra cheese,’ Castiel requested as they entered their apartment.

It was as if nothing had even happened and their conversation took them through a meal and some time washing up in the bathroom – they shared some laugher about Cas taking on a homophobic angel bitch with a chest covered in come.

They climbed into bed next to each other and it was welcoming after the long day, but they fell on their backs and didn’t sleep despite how tired they should have been. Instead of tired, they were elated, and smiling for the sake of smiling as their hands joined under the covers.

‘Weird day,’ Dean commented, as casually as if that “weird” had just been a day where … they watched a weird movie or something.

‘Really weird,’ Castiel agreed. ‘Are you going to tell Sam that the thing he still thinks is a witch is dead?’

‘Nah,’ Dean shrugged. ‘I’ll tell him when we get back to the bunker. Surprise him and show up just sort of like …. Hey.’

‘You always do show up just sort of like “hey.” Or in my case, “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”.

Dean shrugged, turning his head to grin at Cas.

‘That’s just how I roll.’

‘If you don’t mind,’ Castiel replied with a sigh, ‘I’m going to _roll_ over and go to sleep. See Dean, _that’s_ how you do word play. Not … whatever you did with the two words that are spelled the same but don’t sound the same. I can’t remember the word.’

‘I can’t remember either,’ Dean said with a miniscule laugh, turning on his side away from Cas, Cas turning in the same direction and wrapping Dean in his arms. ‘I just remember feeling like an idiot.’

‘You are an idiot.’

‘Thank you, so much, for your kind and deeply touching words.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Castiel replied, pressing a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. ‘Goodnight, Dean.’

‘Night, Cas,’ Dean sighed.

‘And Dean?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I’m glad you weren’t brutally murdered tonight.’

‘Ditto, pal,’ Dean said tiredly, ‘ditto.’

In the morning, the tone changed completely. Dean showered first because he was awake first, and he started packing up his things while Cas showered second. He was packing up his own clothes when Castiel left the bathroom and walked towards the closet, his hands lightly touching the trench coat which would take away everything they’d created because it would solidify the fact that this was ending, and Cas was reverting back to the reserved version of himself, and that everything this was, everything Dean had waited and worked for … it would just be gone.

But it was all temporary. They’d said so. Temporary. Temporary.

Temporary …

‘Cas,’ Dean said weakly, making Cas look at him, ‘please don’t put that coat on. Please.’

Temporary … because to get super cliché, _everything_ was temporary in life.

Because they were gonna fucking die at some point anyway, probably sooner than most.

‘Okay,’ Castiel replied, dropping his hand from the sleeve and taking a step back. ‘I wont put on the coat.’

Dean got to his feet and strode forward, wrapping Cas in his arms, and he felt Cas’s arms strong around him in return.

They packed the coat. Of course they packed the coat, and the suit that came with it too, for future use in case Cas needed it. For breakfast, they had leftovers from lunch yesterday and then they finished with their packing. Clothes, pictures from the mantle and fridge, complete with the magnet that pinned them there, cards, board games (‘I want to continue beating your ass at chess.’ ‘I’m getting better, Dean.’ ‘Yeah, I know. I’m still gonna beat you though,’) and even all the snacks from their snack cupboard to eat on the road.

Once they grabbed the hunting supplies they’d brought up but barely used, they were good to go and gave the place a wave off and left, getting to the car without incident. They climbed in and turned on the radio and the music on it was instantly horrible, so Cas put on one of Dean’s tapes at random without Dean having to ask and he reopened up a bag of pork rinds he had yet to finish and dug in, offering the bag to Dean once they were on the road. He took a handful and ate them all out of his own palm, looking ridiculous, and Cas laughed at him but Dean didn’t care because he knew he looked fucking ridiculous.

They drove straight through the day and stooped in a motel that night where they got take out and watched really fucking shitty TV on the tiny, shitty TV and it was shitty, but the food and company were good. They ended up fucking that night just out of sheer boredom and fell asleep soon after, naked and very fucking cold so they got up in the middle of the night to put on clothes and fell asleep again, burrowed into each other and the bed, wrapped up seeking as much warmth as they could find.

The next day of driving seemed to go faster somehow and they were arriving at the bunker that night feeling like they’d only left the motel five minutes ago. Sam and Kevin were still up, reading up on lore together when Dean and Cas came across them, walking by as casual as anything. Dean saw Sam’s eyes steadily rake over Cas in surprise; more at his clothing than at his presence. And then he blinked a few times.

‘Hey, Dean,’ Sam greeted. ‘… Hey, Cas.’

‘Heya, Sammy,’ Dean said gleefully, arms swinging his bags at his side. ‘Hey, Kevin.’

‘Hey,’ Kevin said with a slight frown towards the two who had barely even paused their walking.

‘We’ll be in our room,’ Dean said decidedly. ‘It’s late. We’ll fill you guys in on the case in the morning. See you.’

‘Bye,’ Sam said lamely. He tried to catch Cas’s eye to give him a questioning look, but Cas just smiled at him, a small quirk of his lips as he followed Dean through the bunker to his bedroom in silence.

They reached the bedroom and began to unpack, doing the task together without need for talking about it as they did with most things. When Cas asked where the nearest bathroom to Dean’s room was, Dean pointed him towards it and began to get undressed, stretching after a long day of sitting. He heard a soft knock on the door and went to answer it, beaming as he did.

‘Sammy!’ he greeted. Then he noted the expression. ‘Not Sammy. Right, listen up,’ Dean began, cutting off Ezekiel before he spoke, making him close his mouth again. ‘I know you think Cas is a danger here, but he’s not. He already knows – thinks – you healed Sam and he’s fine with that. And I won’t let him find out you’re still doing it. But stay out of his way and I’ll keep him out of yours. You got that?’

Ezekiel looked pissed.

‘If Castiel so much as suspects, I will have no choice but to leave.’

‘Well then I’ll make sure he doesn’t suspect anything. Night night, Zeke.’

Dean closed the door in his face. It probably wasn’t the best move to sass an angel, but … eh. It didn’t matter. The only angel he cared about was the one who returned to his bedroom and started to undress to change for bed without question, and then got _into_ bed while Dean was still propping things back up around his room. Dean turned off the main slid in next to him when he was done and grabbed hold of his hand.

Cas had put his box set of books on the nightstand and grabbed one. In a way, it was like they had never left.

‘Not tired?’ Dean asked.

‘Not really,’ Castiel shrugged. ‘Are you?’

‘Exhausted.’

‘Then sleep,’ Castiel urged. ‘I’ll turn off this lamp when I’m done. I won’t be reading long, anyway. A chapter or two.’

‘Alright. Night, Cas.’

‘Goodnight, Dean,’ Castiel said softly, brushing a hand across Dean’s forehead.

‘Love you,’ Dean muttered.

‘I know,’ Castiel said sincerely. ‘I love you, too.’

Dean smiled as he closed his eyes.

It was a little like their first night sharing a bed. Dean was very still and Cas was reading by lamplight while Dean slept, but this time Dean wasn’t upside down or on top of the covers, and this time Cas wasn’t terrified of moving and waking Dean in case of an awkward moment, he was afraid of moving because he didn’t want to disturb Dean, because he cared.

When he finished reading he slid down into a more comfortable positon and turned off the lamp, wrapping his arms around Dean. Dean stirred, but didn’t wake.

Cas smiled as he closed his eyes.


End file.
